


50 Shades of Earl Grey: Russian Earl Grey

by Darcy_Clay



Series: 50 Shades of Earl Grey [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Punishment, Riding Crops, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darcy_Clay/pseuds/Darcy_Clay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of set after Helena comes back a second time in season 4, where Helena and Leena are in a relationship. Helena is wracked with guilt her only outlet in submission. This story chronicles an intimate session between Leena and Helena in their rather diverse relationship. Safe Sane and Consensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Shades of Earl Grey: Russian Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not my own, I just like to play with them. Thank you people of the SyFy channel.
> 
> This is my first Fan Fic in almost a decade, it also hasn't been beta'ed so I'm very sorry for any mistakes. Would love to hear your thoughts, if enough people like it I may make it into a short series. At no point will this actually cross over with 50 Shades of Grey, because I'm not overly fond of that series in any way shape or medium, it was just a playful reference to the tea and the Dom/Sub. Also I'm not an expert at all on BDSM or the Dom/Sub lifestyle so I apologise if you do not agree with my portrayal in this story, I appreciate all constructive feedback.
> 
> This story came to me when I was half asleep this morning and I wrote it while procrastinating on an end paper so enjoy the fruits of a day misspent ;)
> 
> [Edit 05.04.2015]  
> Ok so I have been convinced by some friends to keep writing this pairing so expect another one soon.

Russian Earl Grey:

 

The Bed and Breakfast was quiet.

 

Myka and Pete were on assignment, Claudia and Jinx were at the Warehouse assisting Artie and not expected back for a few hours, or until they called for lunch and they had not asked Leena to assist with anything. Leena was grateful for the respite as it finally gave her a chance to see to some errands that had been pending for a while, and most importantly deal with some issues that needed to be worked out.

 

Warm yellow light filtered through the windows catching the odd dust particle that stood as a testament to the cleaning efforts of the innkeeper’s newest assistant. The Innkeeper sat in a char in her room, it was big and comfortable and sat across from the window. She often liked to read in it, or take tea as she currently was, when she had time to herself.

 

She sat relaxed contemplating a fine white and blue China cup she had that was filled with her current favorite infusion of Earl grey that Myka had procured for Leena while in Russia. The innkeeper appeared placid as she always did, casually regarding the person kneeling in front of her.

 

Helena George Wells knelt silently on the rich rug in front of Leena, the sunlight catching her pale skin and causing it too look like beautifully polished ivory. Pink nipples stood to attention and raven hair hung covering her face. Her nakedness in stark contrast to the ebony coloured collar that was at her neck and the dark teak wooden bar that lay across her shoulders, her wrists bound to it by polished metal rings.

 

Helena was utterly silent and intent looking at the floor, breathing evenly.

 

 

Leena sat for some time in silence looking at the naked woman, sipping her tea.

 

"You did a poor job of dusting." Leena said softly. I was plain statement of fact in her normal even tone; the response from Helena was only a sharp intake of breath and to continue looking at the floor. She knew the softly spoken woman wasn't finished. "But you did choose the correct tea this time. The number is five, but you may choose." Leena said cocking her head to look at Helena's response, slight flush in the cheeks and rising in her heart rate.

 

Leena could see in the naked woman's aura that she was both relived at being punished and a little elated at having done something right. There was the slightest tremor in the older woman as she let out a haltering breath.

 

"Thank you my lady." Helena said quietly and just so politely, Leena sat there calmly like always but she felt a warmth build in her. Helena's accent made the words 'My Lady' sound so luxurious, like silk sheets on a king sized bed that was just the right amount of soft and firm. Leena could have heard Helena say those words for hours and probably come close to reaching her release from it, but that would be an abuse of her position. A position that Helena had willingly give her, and she had reluctantly accepted knowing it was what Helena needed.

 

"Crop or cane?" Leena said softly noting the sharp intake of breath. 

 

"Crop My Lady." Helena said demurely.

 

Leena nodded, knowing the other woman saw her agreement through her fringe.

 

"What do you say?" Leena asked almost in a whisper. 

 

"Thank you My Lady." Helena exhaled, and slumped a little. Leena didn't need to see aura's to know that it was Helena's own inner anxiety toward herself that had just broken a little, leaking out in her explicit display of submission. Leena suspected the other woman might cry during her punishment, she looked at the clock and gratefully calculated she could comfort the woman sufficiently. Of everything that came with her new role in the other womans life, the innkeeper cherished being able to comfort and care for Helena when she was at her most vulnerable. They both knew Helena was not yet at a point where she could give herself the permission to greave and heal under 'normal' circumstances, whatever they were when you worked at the Warehouse. But after being punished Helena could let go, she could stop fighting, when she wore the collar she could give herself to Leena and accept what Leena wished to give her.

 

The Innkeeper would have chosen another way if it were her choice, but she accepted it was not.

 

"Up straight." Leena said breaking Helena's inner monologue. She raised up and her head was almost at Leena's chest height. The younger woman walked over to Helena and stood directly in front of her her chest an inch from the bound woman. Leena casually unfastened the wrist restraints, as she did her ample bosom brushed against Helena's cheeks. The naked woman tried very hard to inhale Leena's scent surreptitiously. The darker woman paused and looked down at the bound woman who looked up making the briefest eye contact.

 

"Taking liberties." Leena said, calmly authoritative.  Helena moved back and made a small noise, admitting that Leena did not approve. "Six strokes with the crop." Leena said hearing Helena exhale, then resumed freeing the woman. The innkeeper removed the bar, stowing it in the closet next to other items that could not fit in the trunk under her bed and returned to Helena whose arms were still as they had been. She gently took her right wrist in hand and inspected the slightly inflamed skin, she rubbed at it softly seeing it slowly return to it normal ivory hue, then allowing Helena to place it in her lap. She gently repeated the process with her left wrist and when done took a step back.

 

"Rest yourself on the bed, legs apart." Leena said calm and matter of fact moving to retrieve the riding crop from the closet. Helena gracefully rose and walked to the bed, placing her arms as a cradle and bending at the waist in a practiced motion. Though slender Helena did have womanly hips and bent over exposed not only her most intimates but also the shapely ivory rear she had.

 

Leena took a moment in silent admiration of the plaid white and pink skin on display before her and sighed quietly. She stepped over to the bent woman placing the crop on the bed, gently placing one hand on Helena's back and softly ghosting her hand over the fleshy globes. Leena silently admired the contrast of her mocha skin against Helena's ivory, slowly tracing the flesh with her palm. Helena let out a shuddering breath.

 

"Such a pretty girl." Leena said continuing her caresses, she knew Helena would behave; she knew how this would play out. Ironically that was part of what made it fun, part of what helped Helena gain that catharsis she needed. Leena continued to muse as her fingertips lightly grazed the other woman's inner thighs stopping just shy of her most intimate parts. Leena could feel Helena's warmth and started to smell the other woman's growing arousal.

 

The silence of the room was punctuated when an open handed palm connected with Helena's right buttock, causing the inventor let out a small cry.

 

"You will count for me." Leena said taking the crop and grazing the tip up the inside of Helena's leg, just lightly touching her moist lips. The inventor shuddered involuntarily as she answered.

 

"Y…yes my Lady." She stuttered trying to compose herself as the crop moved higher between her buttocks. She took a fortifying breath as she felt the crop withdraw. There was a long pause broken only by the sound of moving air and a vicious crack as the crop connected with her buttocks.

 

Helena gasped. 

 

Leena had become expert in wielding the crop in the time since Helena had begged Leena to help her, today was no exception. She sucked in a breath as the exquisite mixture of tingle and searing pain lanced through her.

 

"One Mi-Lady." Helena said faltering slightly. The second came just as she finished and crossed the first causing Helena to raise her head and gasp.

 

"My Lady." Leena said lowly emphasising pronunciation of both words.

 

"Sorry My Lady. Two My Lady." Helena gasped as the third blow struck halfway through the sentence.

 

"T…Three My Lady." Helena whimpered.

 

"You're not a common street walker are you?" Leena said as she struck the fourth, Helena was shuddering now as much from the sensation as the cumulative emotion.

 

"N… No My Lady. Four My Lady." Her confidence masking the turgid sea of emotions that welled in her, her body shaking.

 

"Then don't speak like one." Leena chided softly as the fifth blow lanced across the skin where her buttocks met her thighs, Helena was shivering now and gasped pressing into the bed.

 

"S…Sorry My Lady… Five My Lady." She cried out, her emotions finally getting the better of her, tears seeped from her closed eyes and she shuddered.

 

The final blow landed quickly and left a slight sting inside her thigh, Helena was so numbed by her emotional catharsis that she almost didn't notice it.

 

"Six…" She sobbed and croaked out. "My Lady. T…thank you, My lady." She was freely crying now, shuddering into the bedding and whispering her apologies to the universe. Helena was not aware of how long she stood there, bent over crying into the foot of Leena's bed, it must have been some time. Her tears slowly abated and as they did she felt the sudden and welcome sensation of very cool aloe being applied to her welts.

 

"Shhhh." Leena said, placing one hand on Helena's lower back the other gently applying the aloe. Leena's gentle but firm hands thoroughly applying the balm, wiping the excess on Helena's inner thigh. "Good Girl." The American whispered into Helena's ear her hands resting under Helena's arms.

 

"Come up on the bed with me." Leena guided helping the taller woman kneel on the foot of the bed as she clambered up to lean against the throw pillows she had against the soft cotton covers. Leena reclined and looked at the naked and forlorn Helena, she said nothing just opened her arms and motioned, Helena sighing with relief and crawling over to rest herself on the other woman. Leena guided Helena's head under her chin to rest on her chest careful to giver her room so she could mostly lie on her stomach.

 

The Innkeeper stroked Helena's midnight hair, cooing over her while her other arm held the other woman's back.

 

"Such a good girl." She whispered. "Such a pretty girl." Leena said, pausing to kiss the crown of Helena's head her other hand massaging her back. Helena slowly settled into the rhythm of Leena's breathing and ministrations, the emotional weight of her catharsis causing her to become dozy.

 

The naked woman wasn't sure how long it had been she dozed for, heeled in Leena's arms, but she was gently roused by her.

 

"Time to wake up." Leena said softly, kissing the other woman again. Helena sat up slowly and winced slightly as she sat on one of her welts. "The floor."

 

Helena complied and clambered off the bed kneeling at Leena's feet, eyes at the ground.

 

"I'm proud of my girl." Leena said, gently gripping the collar, forcing Helena's chin up. She lent down and captured Helena's lips giving her a deep and tender kiss, slowly pulling back nuzzling Helena's nose with her own. "Shower and dress while I prepare lunch. Public rules apply as normal." 

 

"Yes My Lady." Helena said looking into Leena's eyes. She blinked then looked away. "Thank you, My lady." Leena frowned noting it for later. Leena gently caressed Helena's neck and slid her fingers around to the clasp on the back, unfastening the collar, which she slipped from round Helena's neck. She held it in front of the pale woman who lightly kissed it then leaned over and placed a light kiss in Leena's right hand. 

 

Leena put the collar in the top draw of her bedside table, then slipped the locket on its chain between her fingers turning to Helena. The raven haired woman had bowed her head in submission, Leena slid her hands around the woman's neck fastening the locket back in place, before she moved away she leaned in and whispered into the older woman's ear.

 

"I love my Girl." She gently placed a kiss on Helena's temple and forehead, a tear welled in Helena's eye at Leena's quiet admission of her care for her.

 

"I love my Lady." She said pressing into Leena's right hand and kissing the palm. She felt the shudders of oncoming tears when Leena pulled her to her stroking her head cooing over her. Leena felt deject at this development, when they had first started this was a common occurrence that Helena still felt conflicted after a punishment, but in recent weeks things had been better. She felt she had failed the other woman, as she stroked her hair. After a few long moments Leena broke the silence.

 

"Helena." The kneeling woman looked up, and nodded.

 

"Yes I had better get on." She said in an all to composed way. She stood up with her lover's help and just as she was about to head to the bathroom to freshen up, Leena pulled her back into a fierce hug she stood up on her toes to match Helena's height, she nuzzled the taler woman's neck.

 

"I love you Helena, thats why I agreed to this." Leena said firmly with a hint of sadness in her voice. She felt Helena nod into her shoulder. "I know you…" Leena paused pulling back and closing her eyes, she picked her words carefully. "can't let yourself give and receive love, fully. But I need you to try." Leena said, kissing Helena lightly who sighed and looked down in disappointment to her lover and her Lady.

 

"Maybe we can try to talk about it... tonight?" Helena whispered, she took a quick look into Leena's eyes and to the love and compassion waiting for her.

 

"Thats all I ask." Leena said and kissed her cheek, pressing into her ear. "Such a good girl." She said with such affection Helena sighed contentedly. "Now go get ready." Helena nodded and headed to the bathroom, with a lingering glance toward Leena who smiled back.

 

***

 

Claudia and Jinx were loudly fighting over who got to take the Lasagne corner that apparently had the most cheese on it while Artie grumbled his way through a plate of salad, his attention on some issue or other of the Warehouse. Helena dressed in a simple white blouse and pair of soft cotton trousers slipped into the room and sat down at the table next to Claudia, everyone was to preoccupied to see the ginger way in which she sat on the chair.

 

"Jinxie…" Claudia whined then looked over to Helena. "Men H.G. I tell you." Claudia said as the young man shrugged and Helena laughed.

 

"I know dear, thats why I generally swear off them." Helena said and looked over the table to Leena who smirked and slipped back into the kitchen.

 

"Ya don't say." Claudia said shoving something into her mouth. "So, whatcha been up to on your day off?" Claudia chirruped, Helena smiled.

 

"I took a little time for myself." She said looking up as Leena came into the room and placed a plate in front of Helena. The British woman looked down on the mass of mashed potato and grilled sausage swimming in gravy, she felt Leena's hand rest between her shoulder blades, she let out a slow breath and pushed back a little into her hand.

 

"Hey No fair!" Claudia protested. "Why does H.G. get the custom meal." Helena blushed at this.

 

"Because good Girls who are brave and deal with things they have been avoiding get rewards." Leena said to Claudia knowing full well the import of her words was only really understood by Helena, who was trying not to blush.

 

"Hmm… fine. Well maybe I will come looking for a custom dinner when I take a day off." Claudia glared at Artie who scowled giving a 'not if you were the last Claudia Donovan on earth.' look.

 

"I didn't say day off." Leena said and gently removed the hand from Helena's  back, moving to the kitchen leaving Claudia to grumble into her lunch and Jinx to laugh at the younger woman. Helena sat and very daintily picked up her knife and fork, she looked up to the door of the kitchen to see Leena pass and make eye contact with her, the ebony woman smiled and nodded in a way that told Helena two things.

 

She could begin eating and perhaps more importantly, she would be rewarded for her bravery again later tonight. 

 

As the British woman took a slice of sausage, potato and gravy and sampled it, she sighed in contentment.

 

Perhaps atonement wasn't so bad after all.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
